


This Sucks

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Episode 8, Jaxnation, Jealousy, Love, M/M, max is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: What should have happened after the kissing game when Max got upset over Justin sucking at the game in episode 8: This Sucks And BlowsMax/Justinrated T for the show's nature.





	This Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I'm kind of mad they didn't show at least SOME positivity for Jax besides Max calling him "my mans" and then showing Justin fuck it up even worse with Amber in the preview. Like, don't play with my shipper's heart like that. I also feel like Max got waaaay too much hate for being jealous. Like, this boi just really thinks Justin is his ONE. Enjoy.

Max stared off into the distance. It was a good night for everyone, playing games and laughing. All was fun, all was good and Max knew he shouldn’t be so goddamn uptight about it but he couldn’t help himself.

He couldn’t help but purse his lips every time Justin dropped that stupid card and had to kiss yet another person in the house. He was really _trying_ to kiss more people than Kai at this point, even if it wasn’t even because he wanted to. Maybe that was why it bothered Max so much. Because maybe, Justin wanted to kiss someone else?

He tried to shrug it all off and just joke about it but there was a sense of hurt in everything he said and it was just visible in his eyes. He was an open book. He couldn’t never hide how he felt about something. Another part of it that hurt, was Justin’s indifference to Max’ pain. He kept playing, kept going, didn’t even glance in Max’ direction once. Not even when the others pointed out that Max’ face _dropped_ every time.

At some point the game had stopped and they were just happily chatting away. Max finally felt like he could breathe again, though it wasn’t easy to acknowledge how many more people Justin had kissed now. He felt the need to mark his territory. Just stomp over there and shove his tongue down his throat with everyone around to establish his dominance over all other people who could _think_ about taking Justin away.

Okay, that idea kinda made him smile to himself.

“What are you smiling about?” Justin asked, coming to sit down in front of him and breaking the circle of people.

Max’ smile dropped. “Oh, just a little private joke.”

“You wanna let me in on that joke?” Justin asked, smile so gentle Max couldn’t help but feel guilty for thinking he’d ever want to kiss someone else to hurt him. This man would never hurt him on purpose.

“I was just thinking up a few ways to get back at you for this game”, Max mused, eyes averted. Justin put his hand on Max’ leg. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Max shrugged. “Maybe a little. Mostly annoyed. I don’t know. It kinda hurts to watch, you know.”

By now the circle was falling apart and people walked away so Justin got up, Max following. “It was just a game.”

“I know”, Max replied. “But I can’t help being a little jealous.”

“A little?” Justin teased.

Max didn’t have it in him to smile about that. “Maybe more than a little. It’s just- I really like you and I wanna be a perfect match. It’s just a game to kiss someone else but if we’re not a match, then one of those people can be your perfect match and take you away from me as soon as you feel the connection more than you do with me, your no match.”

He frowned at himself, wondering where that explanation came from but it felt right to say that it was the reason behind his jealousy during the game. “Like, even if we’re not a match. I still really like you, you know? I don’t want anyone to come over and rip it away from me. Especially not your perfect match.”

Justin took Max’ hand into his own. “I know. I’m afraid that’ll happen too-…”

“But you seem really okay with it. Like ‘oh yeah, it’ll hurt but I’ll get over it’”, Max mimicked Justin’s voice and Justin rolled his eyes at the stupid impression. He could tell it affected Max more than he thought. Justin put his arms around Max and Max hesitantly reciprocated. “Just shut up. One kiss with someone else can’t change my mind about you. I’ve been with you since the first week.”

Max shrugged. “I don’t want to give up my mans.”

“But we can be a no match though. We can’t rule it out”, Justin stated. Max glared at him. “I hate you.”

“I know you mean ‘love’”, Justin kissed his forehead. “We’re gonna get through this. All of this. No game, no fun, no truth booth, no matchup can break us apart. We’re gonna give them all _hell _to try and split us up.”

Finally Max smiled, face pressed in Justin’s neck. “Now that’s what I like to hear. Fuck this game and fuck this house. I only wanna be with you anymore.”

“Well I do wanna play the games”, Justin muttered. “And the house is full of fun people but-…”

Max pulled back to resume his previous glare and Justin shut his mouth. Max let go of him to sit on the couch. “I’m sorry I was jealous. I just don’t like it when I have to watch you with someone else.”

Justin sat down next to him, hands entwined. “I don’t think I’d like it either but you were pretty good at this game.”

“Got motivated by thinking I didn’t wanna kiss anyone but you”, Max shrugged. “I just wanna get into a truth booth already. Either go to the honeymoon suite or get crushed _now_ but not have the stakes get higher and higher, you know?”

“I know”, Justin hummed. He put his arm around Max. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“For you.”

“Max, stop.”

Max made a little stubborn sound but sunk back into Justin’s side. There was no point in wasting the time he had left with Justin worrying. He should just enjoy he had him for now and if someone were to take him away, so be it. He knew he shouldn’t hold on so tightly but he just couldn’t help it. He loved Justin!

When the thought entered his mind, he furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t a healthy thing to know when the match is still unconfirmed and unsure. Danny and Kai or Jenna and Jasmine could still be the match instead of them. Max reached up to hold Justin’s hand hanging down his shoulder and pulled him even closer. He clenched his jaw, looking at Kai and Danny. It would make sense. Kai was a very wild person driven by insecurity. Danny could make him feel more secure and decrease that need to go look for someone to love him.

Oh God, Danny and Kai were the perfect match.

“You’re starting to think the others are the perfect match, aren’t you?” Justin whispered in his ear.

Max shrugged. “Only the truth booth will tell. Or maybe a new matchup. I’d love to have some evidence that we’re perfect.”

“We _are_ perfect regardless of the game”, Justin argued.

Max shook his head. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t want to go explore things with your actual perfect match if we were a no match?”

Justin remained silent and it’s all Max needed to know. Though Justin nuzzled his head. “I might be curious who my perfect match is and why, but you’re still gonna be my little boyfriend in the house.”

Max looked up. “Why do you always know exactly what to say?”

“Because you’re like an overreacting bomb and I know how to defuse you”, Justin offered. Max struggled to sit up and kissed Justin, face held in his hands.

This house was full of temptation. Not because of the fact they were all attracted to all gender identities, but because for every ‘no match’, someone else was their perfect match. In real life, you don’t know if someone’s a better fit for you than the person you’re with. In this game, every ‘no match’ meant there was someone better for you _in the house_.

It scared the fuck out of Max and gave him some major anxiety because he _knew_ he wasn’t the most perfect guy Justin could get in his life. He had his flaws, jealousy being one right now but the game was at the core of his jealousy. His heart was at stake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel! Fic's written to several songs - mostly Pull The Plug by I Prevail (I'm an aggro alternative boi, sorry not sorry)
> 
> (insert Justin gif sighing after the closet makeout and going "Man... Max...")
> 
> Despite all of the drama on the show, they seem to really like each other on social media? I mean, Justin says he's trying not to melt while Max compliments his personality traits. Like, I'm getting boyfriend vibes there.


End file.
